Guilt Trip, Bizzare Conferences and Fake Party!
by hgrhfgds
Summary: It's Tawni's birthday & the gang wants to throw her a surprise party. But things do not go as they planned. Zora knows voodoo? And why is Chad following Sonny all day? Lots Happening! Read & Enjoy! Summary does not do justice... never does!
1. Chapter 1: Fake party or real party?

**CHAPTER 1 – FAKE PARTY OR REAL PARTY?**

"Hey Tawni! What are you doing?" asks Sonny as she enters the prop house. Tawni is bent over her phone and is seriously looking at it.

"Tawni…?" Sonny calls uncertainly. She receives no reply from Tawni, as she has not even heard her.

"TAWNI!" Sonny screams. Tawni jerks her head up in fright and drops her phone to the ground. "Oh my god Sonny! What are you doing scaring people like that?" she asks, holding her hand to her chest.

Sonny laughed heartily and asks, "What were you doing so intently with your phone? Do not tell me you were looking at yourself again! Besides, if you want to look at yourself, why don't you use the big dressing room mirror we have…" and she laughs at her own 'joke'.

Tawni looks at her with a confused, 'What-are-you?' and 'Leave-me-alone' expression until Sonny stops laughing. 'Okay seriously, what were you doing?" Sonny asks taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"I was just sitting down to plan this huge birthday bash when you came in and tried to kill me…" she says accusingly as she picked up her phone from the ground. "I mean, seriously Sonny, you made me feel really scared," she says with her eyebrows up and added, "and pretty!" she finishes, flipping her hair and smiling.

"Watching you, it is like you have a split personality or something!" Sonny laughs. "Get it… Get it!" she says, nudging Tawni and laughing harder but Tawni was already typing away at her phone and was completely ignorant of Sonny.

Sonny sighs and says, "But your birthday is not for 2 weeks. Why are you starting your party planning now? If you celebrate your birthday 2 weeks earlier than the actual day, then its like you are growing older before you actually turn a year older. So on that day, you are actually 2 years older than you were 2 weeks back" she finishes. She then crunches her face and her hands moving in the air, thinking over what she said to make sure it was right and then nods her head like she is agreeing with herself and bursts out laughing.

"Wow I'm on a roll!" she says between laughs and nudges Tawni as though she was going to nod and laugh along with her.

"If you are here to make bad jokes and expect me to laugh, do not count on it. On the other hand, if you are here to officially become my party planner, you are hired!" she says, handing over, no, thrusting the phone into Sonny's hands.

Sonny looks at her, realises what she said and starts laughing. "Oh you are so funny Tawni!" and she hands back the phone to Tawni.

"No, I am serious!" she says thrusting the phone back to Sonny.

"Oh you are killing me Tawni!" she says between laughs, giving the phone back to Tawni.

"What is so funny? I am serious!" she says looking confusedly at Sonny.

"Oh my god!" laughs Sonny, holding her stomach and getting off the sofa.

"Sonny…" Tawni calls out worriedly.

"I cannot laugh any harder, I think I might just die!" she laughs so loudly, slowly walking backwards and out of the prop house, her laughs echo heard even after she is out of the room.

"SONNY! Would you get back in here? There is exactly 6 days to Sunday and I CANNOT do it by then… SONNY…!"

After Sonny escapes from the prop house, she frantically makes a conference call to Nico, Grady and Zora.

"What's up? This is Nico!" Nico sang.

"What's up? This is Grady!" Grady cries.

"Sonny!" Zora says.

"You guys, this is important. It's time for our 'Mission: Hold Tawni a surprise party but it should be a week before her birthday so it will be a real surprise' group meeting immediately."

"Will be there in 2" Nico and Grady say in a chorus and Zora screams and hangs up.

The 'Mission: Hold Tawni a surprise party but it should be a week before her birthday so it will be a real surprise' group meeting was held under a staircase, the club's official conference spot, and it was relatively dark.

"Okay guys, Tawni is sitting right this moment in the prop house and planning her huge birthday bash. She wants to hold it this Sunday, a week before her actual birthday and I don't know why. She wants me to be her party planner. What do we do?" Sonny asks frantically.

"Just plan the party. But it will be a fake party." Nico says.

"Yeah, meanwhile we'll all plan her big surprise!" says Zora.

"Awesome! We'll have the surprise the week before her birthday, just like we decided before. Except, we'll shift it to Saturday instead of Sunday when Tawni wants to have her "Party". It will be perfect!" Sonny says happily and then suddenly looked dejected.

"What! Why do you have that look?" Grady asks worried.

"It's just that she wants a bash and we had planned a private dinner in a fancy restaurant. We need to do a lot more if she wants a bash." says Sonny.

"Oh damn it!" says Nico.

Suddenly Sonny's face brightened. "Oh Oh!" says Zora looking frightened. "You have that look! That look that will make you do something crazy and will make us all regret listening to you!"

"Oh! Come on Zora!" says Sonny defensively. "I've never had this look before!"

Nico and Grady look accusingly at her. "Okay! Fine! But this time I'm right!" she says determinedly.

"That's what you always say!" says Zora.

"No! No! Who is the one person who can help us call a lot of famous people who Tawni will love, and the whole studio to assemble with a few phone calls?" Sonny asks excitedly.

"Jack Black!" Nico shouts.

"Marshall?" Zora thinks out loud.

"Mariah Carey!" Grady clicks his fingers and says, and after the stares he got, he blushed and said, "I meant…um…Jim Carry?" he asks lamely.

"What! No!" Sonny says, "Its…Chad!" she finishes waiting for them to react.

"Chad Dylan Pooper?" Nico says shocked.

"Yeah! That guy? What makes you think he'll even agree to do something like that for us Randoms?" Grady asks sadly.

"Just tell me. I have my ways!" Zora says scarily.

They all stare at Zora, a scared and curious expression, an awkward 5 second pause. Sonny then snaps out of it and says, "No Zora! No voodoo stuff. I'll speak to him. I know he'll do it." Sonny says determinedly.

"Wow Sonny! That's a lot of optimism and over confidence. In these cases only, when a person is left unsatisfied, they go down dark roads!" Nico says darkly.

"Oh! Stop being so dramatic! You guys start planning what we'll need and everything. I'll call you guys for another club meeting after I speak with Chad!" Sonny says, as she moves out to leave.

"She calls him Chad!" Zora says with spite and Nico and Grady look at her with narrowed eyes.

"You guys are weird!" Sonny says before leaving the hideout of the "Mission: Hold Tawni a surprise party but it should be a week before her birthday so it will be a real surprise' club.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! :) What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Any suggestions please leave a review so we can do better! More chapters coming up and personally, I like the second one more. So wait and read: D Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Guilt trip!

**CHAPTER 2 – THE GUILT TRIP**

5 days before the surprise party and 6 days before the fake party.

"Hey Chad!" Sonny says sweetly.

"Three magic sentences…" Chad says turning away from the mirror and facing her.

"What! Why? I come in here and you just assume that I need something from you!" Sonny asks and Chad looks at her, narrowing his eyes.

Sonny sighs and says, "You are the best actor of our generation. The CDC sandwich is the best sandwich ever. Mackenzie Falls is the best show ever." she finishes in a rush.

"See! Is it not so much faster when you avoid all your sweet smile and sad story drama?" Chad asks smugly.

"You do realise that now that I have said it, you're going to have to do what I ask you to!" Sonny counter acts smartly.

"No!" Chad says acting smarter. "My rules Sonny! If I don't want to do what you ask me to, I'll just be happy with having heard all those nice things from you!" he says smiling sweetly at her.

"Jerk!" she accuses. "Anyway. What I am going to tell you is highly confidential! So don't go shouting your mouth off!" Sonny says to an offended looking Chad.

"We are planning a surprise birthday bash for Tawni. Her birthday is actually in 2 weeks but we are celebrating it this Saturday so it will be a real surprise. But she is planning one on her own for this Sunday, a week before her birthday, I don't know why, and we can't have that!" Sonny finishes.

"So! Why do you want my help?" Chad asks confused.

"It's a bash! I need you to call everyone you know, the whole studio, with your influence!" Sonny says.

"Oh! Influence! Everybody comes to me for that!" Chad says matter-of-factly. "But why should I do it for Blondie? A random!" Chad asks.

"Because of what she did for us…on Gilroy's show!" Sonny says lowering her voice.

Chad clears his throat…3 times…and then the fourth time. "This is that guilt thing you are trying to do!" Chad complains.

"Duh! And who else to use it on than you Chad!" Sonny exclaims, smiling mischievously at Chad.

"Fine! I'll do it. Just so you know, I think what you are doing is unfair," Chad complains. "Why are you smiling so much?" Chad asks.

"It's called sadistic pleasure Chad! Look it up!" Sonny says, acting smart.

"Anyway. You are now officially a member of the 'Mission: Hold Tawni a surprise party but it should be a week before her birthday so it will be a real surprise' club. Welcome to the club, member" Sonny says excitedly.

Chad looks horrified.

"What kind of a name is that?" he asks incredulously. "Who on God's Great Earth comes up with a name like that?"

Sonny is now making a conference call to the rest of the members, ignoring Chad's rant.

"Whaddup Sonny?" came Grady's voice.

"Hey what's going on?" came Nico's voice.

"Sonny!" came Zora's.

Sonny starts, "Hey guys! I am here with Chad..." but before she could finish, the others interrupt... at the same time!

"I bet he is being all smug and threatening to tell Tawni!" came Nico's angry tone.

"What? Nico.." Sonny starts, but is already being drowned by Grady's ramble.

"You're with Pooper? I am sure he is refusing to do it and you're calling us to help you out..." whines Grady.

"No Grady..." Sonny tries but...

"The more he disagrees, the more fun for me to get him on track!" Zora states, giving her evil laugh.

"ZORA.. what are you.." Sonny exclaims but...

"How much money is he asking to keep it quite?" Nico asks, already thinking of methods to get it.

Sonny sighs, "Oh good lo.." No way can she complete that!

"What are they saying?" Chad asks, but Sonny does not reply.

"Tell him that if he does this, he can also come to the party!" Grady exclaims, thinking its a brilliant idea.

"He is obviously..." Sonny starts, but this time Chad interrupts her.

"Sonny...?" Chad drags, looking amusedly at her changing expressions.

"I think I'll let my snake on him. Or..." Zora is making the 'I-am-seriously-thinking' humming noise in the background.

"ZORA!" Sonny exclaims but Chad starts tugging on her sleeves.

"Maybe we could ask Chad to guest star again and he would..." Grady says, but is cut out by Nico's rambling.

"Wait Chad! I am already not able to get through to these three here.." Sonny states in a hurry. "No Grady..." No way...

"Maybe we could ask Dakota Condor to help us get that jerk in track." Nico continues, still fishing for ideas to pay Chad's apparent ransom money.

"What Nico?" she asks desperately trying to figure out who is saying what.

"Did somebody say Dakota?" Zora screams.

"Sonny... what is going on?" Chad whines.

"…Cause if he guest stars, he might believe that we find him very important and all when actually we're just..." Grady continues on with his master plan.

"Uh what?" Sonny is now dazed, when Chad asks, "Sonny, for the second time, what is going on?"

"Dakota Condor is Satan's spawn, not that I am calling Mr. Condor Satan but you know what I mean..." Zora squeals into the phone.

"I'll tell you when I know Chad!" Sonny brushes off Chad as she tries to figure out who is saying what.

"…And then we can get him to accept.." continues Grady.

Chad: "What Sonny?"

Sonny: "Uh? What?"

"Then we can put his senses back into place, who threatens people.." Nico continues.

Sonny: "What? No…"

Chad: "Sonny...?"

"I know something that will put him in a daze..." Zora continues narrating her evil plan.

Chad: "Okay, I am now..."

Sonny: "STTTOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!!"

Sudden silence.

"Ummm..." came Grady's voice slowly.

"Sonny...?" came Nico's.

"STOP! STOP! STOP! NO, Chad is not threatening me and we do not need to give him money to shut him up. And NO, he is not refusing to do it, so we do not have to offer him another guest spot on the show to show him that we find him "important" which by the way, I do not know how we could have done when we are not in charge of those things and when our sketches for another month are already planned. SO unless you wanted the party next month, I do not see that happening. And we DEFINITELY do not have to put Chad under some spell cause, finally I get to say it, HE IS IN and I'll call you all when we have to have our next meeting. GOODBYE!" she hangs up the phone, out of breath; to find Chad staring wide eyed at her, and a little scared.

After she calms down, she looks up to Chad (whose expression is still the same), "Really Chad? Really? Do not tell me you're scared of me because I yelled a little!" she laughs.

"Ummm... scared of you?" Chad starts nervously, adjusting his tie. "You know Sonny how I say you're my favourite Random?" he asks, sliding his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah..." Sonny replies, looking confused.

"Yeah! I just realised myself how true that is and how I am so not going be part of your 'Oh-my-god-who-names-something-like-that' group." he finishes, smiling lightly.

"What? No! Why not?" Sonny asks.

"Ummm... did you hear them?" Chad asks, as though he was talking to a little kid. "Threaten? Ransom money? Voodoo? … Ummm... No thank you!" Chad states, moving towards his dressing table.

"Oh come on Chad! They were just kidding!" Sonny states, smiling brightly.

"I think I'll pass!" Chad says, throwing himself into the chair.

"Please Chad..." Sonny pleads.

"No!" Chad says stubbornly.

"I'll take care of you! Okay?" Sonny asks, now talking to his mirror reflection.

"No!" Chad states simply, now adjusting his hair.

"Oh I see what you're doing!" Sonny says, as she looks at him smugly.

Chad puts his comb down and looks away from the mirror. "What?" he asks, as he turns toward her.

"You are going to do it but you just want to see me beg!" Sonny confidently says, as she folds her arms over her chest.

"No!" Chad brushes it off, but looks away grinning.

"Yes!" she counter acts.

"No!" he replies.

"Yes!" she squeaks, hands on hip now.

"Well, you were doing the same thing when I begged you to tell me what they were saying on the phone!" he says getting up and fully facing her.

"Of course not. I was not doing any such thing... because of course, between all that I was only thinking about how to make you beg!" she adds sarcastically.

"Defensive much!" Chad says as he starts walking towards the commissary.

"What? Seriously Chad?" Sonny sighs, following him.

"Yes you were!" he lazily went on.

"No!" she says, keeping up with him.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

...

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Leave your suggestions :) Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Fake planner & real planner?

**CHAPTER 3 – FAKE PARTY PLANNER AND REAL PARTY PLANNER?**

Still 5 days before the surprise party and 6 days before the fake party.

"Hey Tawni! What's happening?" Sonny asks sitting next to Tawni.

"What's happening is that I'm trying to plan a bash, which you so rudely said no to take care of, and I'm freaking out because I'm not too good at this kind of stuff, and I have not looked at myself in 20 minutes." She finishes, almost in tears.

"Oh poor Tawni! I was just kidding. Of course I'll be your party planner!" Sonny says smiling sweetly.

"You were kidding?" Tawni asks, mad. "You can't kid about this kind of stuff. Do you know anything Sonny?" Tawni asks incredulously.

"I know this is your way of saying thanks! It's not a problem Tawn!" Sonny says, like a therapist.

"Tawn?" Tawni asks, even more shocked.

"Why do you want to have it this Sunday anyway? I mean, your birthday is actually the next Sunday and…" Sonny continues but is interrupted by Tawni.

"Oh please do not go into your ridiculous explanation as to how I'll be 2 years older than I already am! My ears cannot take that once more! My mom and I have planned a trip to Greece for that weekend… my mom thinks it'll be nice to have a mother-daughter weekend! And I cannot have my party the next week… my birthday would be 'So-Yesterday' by then!" she finishes, flipping her hair.

"Okay Sonny, now, Time for business! Take this. It is the list of all the requirements for my bash, menu and decorations." Tawni says, handing her the list. "My mom is working on the guest list. I will e-mail them to you. Now you have all the details, go do your work." Tawni orders and heads to the mirror.

"Yes boss!" Sonny says, running out of the dressing room, while making 'the' conference call that now included Chad.

"You guys, 'Mission: Hold Tawni a surprise party but it should be a week before her birthday so it will be a real surprise' club meeting now." Sonny says, rushing to the secret hideout.

"Will be there in a jiffy." Grady says and hags up.

"No!" Chad says haughtily.

"Yeah, I'm almost there!" Nico says, already running.

"No!" says Chad.

"I'm already there!" Zora says, laughing weirdly.

Chad: "No!".

"Don't be a baby Chad!" Sonny scolds.

"It is a stupid club. CDC doesn't do stupid clubs and stupid hideouts. Plus, I am only in charge of the guests. So, again, NO!" Chad says, hanging up.

* * *

"I cannot believe you dragged me here Sonny!" Chad exclaims.

"Well, I had to. You are part of the team. Besides, now that you are doing something for the party, you are a partner of the club!" Sonny says, matter-of-factly.

"Fine! If that's the case, I'm the INVISIBLE partner of the club. SO I do NOT have to come to these stupid meetings. Now, I am going to get out of this stupid place. I mean, what kind of a hideout allows EVERYONE to be able to see you. Whole point of a 'HIDE' out is to HIDE!" Chad finishes haughtily.

"There is no such thing as an invisible partner Chad! Only a silent partner!" Sonny says, ensuring that he is in the corner, making it harder for him to escape.

"Well! Now there is! I'm CDC and I can invent whatever I want!" he says and then pauses. "Did you just corner me?" Chad asks angrily.

"Sonny! Say the word and I can shut him up…forever and ever!" Zora adds creepily.

"Yeah Sonny! We would love to see Zora do that to…HIM!" Nico says and Grady agrees.

"What? No! Guys, Stop it! Don't waste time. We've exactly five days. Now listen!" Sonny orders. "Nico and Grady, you are both in charge of decorations. I was thinking our theme could be TAWNI TOWN, so here is the list of decorations to make that happen. She would absolutely love that. Zora, you are on TAWNI WATCH. Keep me informed on her moves. Chad, you and I are in charge of the guest list, and I will also take care of the food. Are we all clear?" she asks, looking around at the lot of them.

They all nod their heads at her. "SO all of us get to work! Chad, you come with me!" she finishes.

They all head their separate ways. Chad follows Sonny out, "Where are we going?" he asks lazily.

"To see the location of the party. I was thinking..." Sonny starts but Chad interrupts her.

"Why should I come?" he asks, bored.

Sonny turns to scowl at him before adding, "So that we'll know how many people it can accommodate, so we can invite accordingly," she adds, waiting for him to catch up to her, "Good enough reason?"

* * *

"The parking lot? Really Sonny? Really?" Chad asks, sceptically.

"Wouldn't it be great?" Sonny asks, excited.

"Yeah yeah! But the thing is, this could hold like 500 people, which is a little more than we'll invite. And it is pretty obvious that it can accommodate all of them easily. So why am I here?" he asks, turning towards her.

"What would you be doing if not here?" she asks, turning towards him.

"Ummm... I don't know... maybe soaking in some sun... hanging with my gang... or say... HAVE fun?" he says, smirking.

"Oh come on Chad! This is fun!" says Sonny, hands on her hips.

"Well... Just admit it Sonny... You want to spend time with the CDC!" Chad smirks, pulling out his collar.

"Do not!" Sonny replies back.

"Do too!" Chad comes back.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"FINE"

"Seriously Sonny? I did not think you would agree that easily!" Chad says, amusedly.

Sonny lowly growls back at him.

"All right then, fine!" he says, folding his hands.

"Fine!" she replies.

"Good!"

"Good"

"Oh Sonny! What are you doing?" came Tawni's voice.

"Ummm... Hey Tawn…" Sonny drags.

"What are you doing? Where are you with my party planning?" Tawni questions, coming closer.

"Well, we were just going to see the location!" Sonny beams, looking at Chad.

"Okay...." Tawni says weirdly, looking from Sonny to Tawni, her expression reading 'Why-is-Chad-involved-in-my-party-planning-this-is-weird'! "Whatever!" she brushes it off. "Sonny, I want my party held where we held our "Secret" prom. Okay? Get things done!" she says, walking away.

"Also, I will e-mail to you my food menu. And I want to see them all ready tomorrow. You got that?", she says turning back. "Now where was that mirror..." she mumbles, walking away.

"Great! Now we also have to give her the details of the fake party plan." Sonny whines.

"You Sonny Munroe! You...!" Chad laughs sadistically.

"Oh ha ha! But it is nice to see her see this through... She must be very excited!" Sonny beams up at Chad. "Which makes me very excited!" she adds, grinning wide.

"Come on Chad! Back to work!" she says with full enthusiasm, Chad groans.

* * *

**A/N: A smaller chapter than the rest, but the next is a big one! Thank you so very much for reading :)**

**Also thank you **nehudi1**,** MeggzLOVESchanny and Anonymous **for the reviews. Really appreciate it :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Bizarre Conferences

**CHAPTER 4 – BIZARRE CONFERENCES**

4 days before the surprise party and 5 days before the fake party.

"Why do I have to come to these things anyway? Chad says complaining.

"Really Chad! It's been a while and you still want to do this?" Nico says, bored.

"Yeah Chad! You're a 'secret hideout meeting' pooper!" Grady says, earning a *hi5* from Nico.

"Yeah Chad, you're the worst partner anyone could ever have!" Zora says angrily.

"Plus Chad! These meetings would do you good. It's good for you to spend time with human beings!" Sonny says slowly, sounding like a therapist.

"Wow! Four consecutive insults! This has never happened before!" Chad says astonished.

"Okay! Let's get to business. I think we are facing a few problems. Tawni wanted me to order from her favourite restaurant, Cornucopia. But they say that for any catering services, we must make the order at least 3 weeks prior. So, I guess we are pretty late. How about we order from Little Italy?" Sonny asks.

Chad yawns.

"Awesome! Tawni loves that place too!" Zora says.

Chad leans on the wall and puts his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, that place has the best spinaci salsa. Let's order that as our appetizer, among other things!" Grady says, rubbing his stomach.

Chad closes his eyes.

"So that's settled. Catering from Little Italy. I checked with them and they don't have any problems." Sonny says, grinning wide.

Chad starts clapping. "Problem solved! Lets leave!"

"Chad go back to sleep!" Sonny says and continues. How are the decorations coming you guys?"

"That's another problem Sonny! Because the party is in our parking lot, the lights Tawni asked for cannot be set up, so that's a dead end." Nico finishes.

"Oh no! I hadn't thought about that!" Sonny says sadly.

"Sonny! About the parking lot…how did you get Marshall to agree?" Zora asks curiously

Nico and Grady turn to look at Sonny and she looks shocked.

10 second pause where everyone is just staring at her except Chad who looks like he might cry.

Sonny smiles sheepishly.

Chad's upside down smile suddenly turns into a huge grin and he starts laughing, earning a slap in the arm from Sonny.

"You didn't do it?" Grady asks, worry all over his face.

"Oh no!" Nico says dejectedly.

"Sonny! What would you do without me?" Zora asks exasperatedly.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It just didn't strike me. I'll go see him now. We'll continue with this meeting after that!" Sonny says and everybody leaves.

* * *

After an hour.

Sonny is on a conference call with Nico, Grady and Zora.

"What's going on?" Zora asks.

"We were supposed to meet up and it's been an hour!" Nico says.

"I'm hungry!" Grady whines.

"Sorry guys! Marshall was busy. I was just going to go see him when you guys called. Wait! Chad's calling. Let me put him on the conference."

"Sonny! Where are you?" Chad asks angrily.

"Chad, I…" Sonny starts but Chad continues.

"The Randoms are troubling me for the last half hour, trying to find out if Marshall agreed. Why would they think I know?" Chad asks.

"Don't you think it's time you stopped calling us that?" Nico retorts angrily.

"What trouble…" Grady asks as Nico talks

"Guys…" Sonny starts.

"We're on conference? Oh good lord and NO! Randoms suit you guys perfectly!" Chad says haughtily.

"Actually, I made them call you, told them that Sonny did not have her phone with her!" Zora says laughing out loud.

"Marshall is…" Sonny tries again.

"We did not trouble! Zora told us to call you." Grady interrupts Sonny.

"Yo! Pooper! Can't take a few calls!" Nico yells over Grady.

"Chad! You're so easy to bug!" Zora says over Nico.

"Marshall is…" Sonny tries again just as Chad says, "You guys have to stop!"

Grady says, "It was just a few calls…"

Chad's saying," Because I was in the middle of rehearsing…."

"You rehearse…?" Nico asks surprised.

"Why do you suck so much then?" Zora laughs loud drowning Nico.

"…And Zora made us do it." Grady is still saying.

"ENOUGH!" Sonny yells.

Everybody shuts up.

"Marshall is waiting to see me. For the past hour I've been planning the fake party with Tawni and my head is all jumbled and you guys are just making it worse. SO will you all calm down, I'm going to go see him now. Chad, come to his office... We'll meet you guys in 15 minutes. And no more conference call mumblings. It's really annoying when you're not the one mumbling." Sonny says and hangs up.

"Wait! Why should I come? Sonny...? Oh no she did not just hang up on CDC!" rushes Chad before hanging up.

"Man! What is she so disappointed about?" Nico says.

"Yeah, if she wanted to say something, why didn't she?" Grady asks confused.

"Guys! Some people just don't do well under stress." Zora says knowledgeably.

* * *

Sonny is waiting outside Marshall's office when Chad walks to her.

"Now why should I be here, Sonny?" he enquires.

"Oh I thought if I could not convince him, you could use your 'I-know-a-lot-of-important-people' & 'This-could-be-a-good-thing-for-us!' talk", she replies, smiling up at him.

"Oh come on Sonny! I am bored!" Chad whines.

"Really Chad? You're not having even a little bit of fun?" she asks teasingly.

"Of course NOT!" he replies, a bit too quickly.

"Touch your heart and tell me Chad"

"Of course I do NOT!" Chad replies back, holding his hand to his left shoulder.

"Ah yes! Chad Dylan Cooper has his heart in his left shoulder! I should have known!" Sonny laughs.

"Oh ha ha ha Sonny!" Chad says sarcastically, "I do not! That is final!" he finishes haughtily.

"I do not have a leash over your neck you know..." she continues, a teasing smile in place.

"What? Ummm... yeah! Exactly... so..." Chad starts mumbling.

"Okay... enough with the mumbling! No more questions, just stay. Cause I am starting to not having fun!" she says, turning away from him.

"You? Seriously? How come?" he asks, moving in front of her.

"Well, remember on the phone I said I was stuck for an hour with Tawni planning the fake party?" she asks.

"Ummm... yeah...?" he asks, looking guilty.

Sonny scowls at him and says, "Well anyway, I was... and now my mind is all confused. I do not know what is for the fake party and what is for the real party..." she finishes dejectedly.

Chad grins and says, "Easy Sonny! Just do what I do! Tune out!"

"Tune out?" she asks, confused.

"Yeah... just nod your head like you are listening to them but in your head you're actually thinking... whatever you want, probably your dinner for the evening!" he laughs, sliding his hands in to his pockets.

Sonny begins laughing. After catching her breath she says, "Seriously Chad? That works?" she asks amused.

"What works?" Chad asks, as though he was woken up from a dream, looking at Sonny like she just got there.

Just when Sonny got over her initial reaction to that and was about to retort, Marshall walked out of his office.

"Hey kids! Sorry to have kept you waiting, come on in!" he says, and follows them into the room.

* * *

Half an hour later.

At the hideout.

Nico, Grady and Zora are staring at Sonny and a disgruntled looking Chad!

"You're late!" Zora says accusingly at Sonny.

"Sorry guys, we had to wait a while. But then it went on smooth. Thanks to Chad here!" Sonny says looking at Chad.

The rest of them turn to thank Chad as Sonny adds, "AND me too you know!" which makes Chad laugh out loud.

"Okay! While you were making us wait…" Nico starts and Grady completes, "Another problem came up.

"Oh no! What?" Sonny asks worried.

"So, remember, you asked us to call Mandy and invite her, because you did not know her that well?" Nico asks Sonny.

"Yeah..." Sonny says as Chad realizes what this is about. **(A/N: In context with my story 'Something's just don't matter')**

"Well, she says she won't come if you're there!" Zora says looking embarrassed.

"Seriously?" Sonny says astonished.

"Yeah! We knew she did not take to you that well when she visited but..." Grady mumbles sadly.

"Even I knew! But I did not know she hated me so much!" Sonny says, still looking astonished.

Nico, Grady and Zora put their heads down, embarrassed that their good friend Mandy was behaving this way.

Chad stares at Sonny and realizes that she was actually feeling bad about this. Just when he decides to tell her 'Not to give a damn!', he sees her frown break out into a grin, and he almost starts laughing.

"SO what's your plan?" Chad asks her, curious.

"It's perfect! I won't be there but I actually will!" Sonny says, as if that explained everything.

The three of them stare at her confused when Chad says, "Hide and seek?"

"Precisely! But she'll never find me!" she says and the two of them *hi5*!

* * *

At the hideout, again.

"Okay! Did you guys speak to Mandy? Did she buy it?" Sonny asks eagerly.

"She was eating out of our hands!" Zora says happily.

"I knew she was pretty dumb…" Chad adds, laughing.

"Good! Now about those decorations, I was thinking… What about those park lights? The string of small yellow lights. It will look beautiful! What do you think?" Sonny asks excitedly.

"It will look great!" Zora says and the boys agree.

"We'll take care off them. They are easy to get!" Grady says.

"And one more thing, get a red carpet. You know how Tawni likes an entrance. Picture this, Tawni getting out of a white limo, walking on a red carpet and pictures being taken!" Sonny says bobbing up and down excitedly.

"Oh yes wonderful! Now I am leaving!" Chad starts, but Grady puts his hand in front to stop him!

"She'll love that!" Nico says.

"Pretty yellow lights, red carpets and photographers. Done!" Grady says.

"Zora, I know you're only in charge of 'Tawni Watch'. But there's a small thing you need to do. Tawni gave me the songs she wants played. Can you make me the cd?" Sonny asks.

"Sure!" Zora says.

"Foods taken care of. They will arrive at 5 pm on Saturday…and yes, I have asked for the spinaci salsa too…yes, extra!" Sonny says, before Grady and Nico could interrupt.

"I have made a list of everyone Tawni and I MIGHT know mutually. I have already called some of my people too. I have not taken care of the people you said you personally wanted to invite, Sonny. Okay... I have given my report. NOW can I leave?" Chad asked.

"No! You cannot. Meeting is not dispersed. Anyway, we're going now for those particular invitations and we're leaving as we're done here." Sonny says, smiling sweetly at Chad.

"Why don't you , actually, put a leash around my neck?" Chad says sarcastically.

"I though of it but I didn't think you would agree! If you do not mind then…" Sonny grins teasingly at Chad as everybody starts laughing.

* * *

Chad and Sonny are going around inviting the people Sonny wanted to do personally.

"Hello!" Sonny says, as she answers her phone.

"Hey Sonny!" came Grady, Nico and Zora's voice.

"The Randoms? What now?" Chad asks, as he puts his ear to Sonny's phone ear to listen in.

"I called to say that the lights have been taken care of and…" starts Nico.

"We got the lights…" starts Grady.

"About that leash around Chad's neck …" starts Zora

"Did she say leash?" Chad asks, incredulously.

Sonny groans.

"Wow… who is saying what?" Chad questions, looking confused.

"… And we are going to try them out in a while…" Nico's voice drowns Grady's voice.

"… I do have one and I have a great idea how to…" continues Zora.

"Oh good lord! Is she serious?" Chad exclaims to Sonny.

"But we'll try it out secretly so Tawni does not find out…" Grady's voice came over Zora's.

"Oh not this again! No way!" Sonny exclaims and hangs up. "It'll be a while before they realise I am not on the line!" Sonny grins up at Chad.

"That IS really annoying!" says Chad, looking back at Sonny.

**A/N: So what did you think? I know it is not bizarre enough... Leave your suggestions :) **** Thanks a ton for reading :) **** Thank you again **MeggzLOVESchanny **:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Fake date or real date?

**CHAPTER 5 – FAKE DATE OR REAL DATE?**

3 days before the surprise party 4 days before the fake party

"So, we're down to the bottom of our guest list. Let us finish our job!" Sonny says rubbing her hands together excitedly.

"I'll do my job. You go do yours!" Chad says sounding like an unhappy child.

"You're such a baby. What are you even mad about anyway? Plus, I'm the supervisor. And if you didn't know already, a supervisor supervises." Sonny says talking slowly as though Chad was dumb.

"Stop acting like smarty-pants! Just give me the list." Chad says grumpily.

Sonny's phone starts ringing, no, mooing. Chad rolls his eyes at this.

"Hello!" Sonny answers cheerily.

"Sonny! Where are you? Tawni is looking everywhere for you! She's now heading over to the falls! If you're there, quickly do something!" Zora says in a rush.

"Okay!" Sonny says, hastily hanging up and hiding the list in Chad's pocket. Chad looks at her weirdly and asks, "What's going on?"

"Tawni! On her way! Come! Let's fight!" Sonny adds in a rush.

"Why should we fight?" Chad asks utterly confused.

"Fine!" Sonny squeals, right when Tawni walks in.

"Fine what?" Chad asks and looks up to see Tawni and then after about a 5 second pause, when he realises what is going on, he says, "Fine!"

Sonny glares at him.

"Sonny! My bash is in 4 days and you are here, at the falls, wasting all the precious time, with Chad, flirting, instead of planning the bash!" Tawni asks angrily.

"What! Flirting! No! I am planning your bash. I mean, I was until someone came and annoyed me!" she says, pointing at Chad at which he looks offended.

"Don't push it Sonny!" he mutters to her.

"Whatever! I have a crisis situation! Come now!" Tawni says, and walks towards their dressing room.

Sonny follows Tawni out and she looks back at Chad to signal to him that they will continue later, but he's also following her out.

"What are you doing?" Sonny mutters under her breath, not looking back. Tawni is way in front so she does not notice anything.

"Well, I figured, if I follow you and find out what's happening, then maybe I don't have to come to those stupid meetings!" Chad says looking hopeful.

"Now is not the time Chad. Tawni is going to suspect something!" Sonny says, as the three of them walk into the dressing room.

Tawni turns around and says, "So, I have this…wait, what are you doing here?" she says narrowing her eyes at Chad.

Chad looks between Sonny and Tawni a few times before saying hesitantly; "I didn't have anything better to do..." It sounds more like a question.

Sonny shakes her head and sighs. Tawni looks suspiciously at Chad, looks at Sonny and then back at Chad and then suddenly smiles.

"Don't worry Cooper. You're secret is safe with me." Tawni says winking at Chad.

"Wait! What…" Chad starts but Tawni interrupts him and starts, "SO Sonny, as I was saying, I have a problem!" Chad looks confused, but he knows better than to bring it up.

Sonny asks, "What's the problem?"

"James Conroy invited himself to my party AND he is bringing his new girlfriend." She finishes as though that explained everything.

"What? How did you find out?" Sonny asks, looking concerned.

"Well, I told a friend of mine, who told a friend of hers, who told another friend... well, you know how the gossip chain works... and he found out, and the friend I told the information to called and told me about James and his girlfriend." She finishes the rant with a sigh.

Sonny looks shocked first and then says, "I understand. I have a plan. I will take care of everything. Don't worry!" Sonny finishes seriously.

"I don't understand. What's the big deal? You do not even like the guy…" Chad asks, perplexed.

"Oh Chad! Naïve Chad… actually no, not naïve, maybe… stupid Chad? Has a better ring doesn't it?" Sonny asks cheerily.

Chad glares at her.

"This is why I am the party planner and you're not!" Sonny says smugly.

"Is that why? Oh I am sorry… I thought it had more to do with the… oh let me see… Hmm… THE 'I-DON'T-CARE' fact… Thanks for clearing THAT up Sonny!" Chad says sarcastically.

Sonny scowls back at Chad.

"Oh please stop. My ears hurt. It's my bash you guys. Focus. On. Me." Tawni says with her hands moving wildly, Chad looks at her weirdly.

"Back to my James issue... Chad, are you a girl?" Tawni asks seriously as Sonny begins to laugh.

"Am I actually supposed to answer that?" Chad exclaims incredulously.

"Well, you are NOT, so I do not expect you to understand!" she says, flipping her hair as Chad scowls at her.

"Now please get to your work Sonny." Tawni orders.

Just as Sonny is walking out, Tawni says, "Chad, I have a job for you too!"

"I'll pass!" Chad grunts.

"No! No! You'll enjoy this. Bug Sonny as much as you want but in a way that she does the job quickly." Tawni says smiling, as though presenting an award, which is how Chad sees it.

"Now you're talking!" Chad says happily, winking at Tawni.

"Gee! Thanks a lot Tawni!" Sonny mumbles.

"Whatever! Just do not come and flirt OR bicker OR bug each other OR... I think I've covered everything... in front of me!" Tawni orders.

* * *

"This is great Chad! We've finished inviting everyone... and in good time! I think we've handled this thing very well!" Sonny exclaims excitedly, as she and Chad enter the commissary.

"Oh yes finally!" Chad says, flopping himself on one of the chairs.

"Now..." Sonny starts, but Chad interrupts her.

"There is more?" he groans.

"Of course Chad, just one little thing. I've to go finalise the food!" she replies back and goes to get them their fro-yo's!

Once they are done eating, Sonny gets up to leave.

"Now itself? Why can't we leave in a while?" Chad whines.

"You're coming?" she asks surprised, when Tawni walks in.

"So Sonny... What have you done about my situation?" asks Tawni, sitting by them and shaping her nails.

"What situation?" Sonny asks, confused.

Tawni stops what she is doing and slowly looks up at Sonny. "What situation? Are you kidding Sonny? My life is in hell so do not tell me you're making one of your jokes!" Tawni exclaims, as though the country had declared war.

Sonny grins weirdly at Tawni, and says, "You mean the situation where... ummm…" she continues, stalling for time.

"Where James Conroy is bringing his new girlfriend to my party, to which he was clearly not invited, and is planning on ruining my life?" Tawni was by now standing, with her face giving the 'I-cannot-believe-you-would-forget-about-the-most-terrible-thing-that-could-happen-to-me" look.

"I was just about to say that..." Sonny nervously laughs nudging Tawni with her elbow.

Tawni was now looking at Sonny with the same expression she gave Nico and Grady when they could not get her the Coco moco lipstick, when, she looks behind Sonny and addresses the person sitting there with a completely bored expression.

"It was a simple, everyday job. And that which comes to you naturally. Bug Sonny! That's all it was." She adds, "Looks like you are not doing your job either Chad!" she says with spite.

Chad who is clearly not bothered mutters to Sonny, "Looks like you're actually not handling things that well!"

Sonny gives him her scowl and turns to Tawni and confidently starts, "Listen, I've got it all under control. We cannot tell James not to come cause he is anyway going to crash. So..." Sonny is looking around, fishing for an idea, Chad is looking keenly at her, and curious as to how she was going to cover up.

Sonny stares back at Chad, and just like that, she has a big fish in her net. She gives her full-fledged grin at Chad, who is now even more curious, and turns back to Tawni.

"Sonny, what? What have you got planned?" Tawni whines impatiently.

"Well... I was thinking we'll get you a famous fake date!" she grins up at Tawni.

"Ah! The fake date to make James jealous! This sounds familiar... except maybe this time he does not have to necessarily know it was fake." Tawni smiles, liking the idea.

"See... told you I had it handled! Sonny Munroe does not do things without giving it a thought." Sonny states proudly.

"Yes, that is why you are my party planner. Now, who is it you've pegged as my lucky fake date?" Tawni asks excitedly, adjusting her hair.

Sonny's face, here, becomes tiny. Of course she had not 'pegged' anyone. And in these 'caught-you-red-handed' circumstances, she could not come up with a normal name to get out, how was she going to rack her brain for a famous fake date name for Tawni.

As she gulped, Chad starts laughing. "Yeah Sonny! You do think things through completely!" he continues laughing.

Sonny turns to ask Chad to cut-it-out when, again, just like that, she has a bigger fish caught in her net. She grins mischievously at Chad and turns to Tawni who is eagerly waiting for her reply.

"Yes, Of course I have Tawni. Its Chad!" she states confidently as she folds her hands across her chest, the smile still on her face.

"WHAT?" Chad and Tawni scream together.

"CHAD!" Sonny screams back, now laughing.

Tawni and Chad are now looking at Sonny like she is crazy when the former suddenly realises something.

"Wait! If you had already asked Chad, why is he as shocked as I am?" Tawni looks suspiciously at Sonny.

Sonny's face suddenly loses the grin and she is looking awkwardly between Tawni and Chad.

"Sonny! I cannot believe you..." Tawni starts angrily when Chad interrupts her.

"Sonny, you never even asked me about this. I mean, what if I was planning on taking somebody else with me to the party?" Chad asks as Sonny turns around completely to see him. She then realises he is being serious and she goes on to realise something else.

She sighs, "I am sorry Chad. I know I have already asked, okay... maybe demanded a lot of things from you for this whole thing. And even with all your whining... I mean... justifiable complaining," she changes for a second time, as Chad eyes her threateningly, "you've done more than you needed to and I should not have said your name just like that without even talking to you. I am sorry. You can take whoever you want to the party!" She smiles up at Chad sweetly.

Chad smiles back at Sonny, "Actually..." he drags, putting his hands in his pocket. "Ummm... I was thinking…" he continues stalling.

"Did you forget what you were thinking of or are you just waiting for me to die here?" Tawni asks, her hands on her hips.

Chad glares at Tawni, his expression reading 'Thank-you-for-spoiling-it".

"And I did not even know you were invited, can you believe that?" she teases, laughing out loud, immensely enjoying Chad's embarrassment and discomfort. "Oh I am so funny... and pretty... and smart... and pretty!" she squeaks, flipping her hair and continues laughing.

"Stop Tawni... what did you want to say Chad?" she asks, smiling and encouraging him to continue.

"Well... I was thinking of asking you..." he finishes in a hurry.

Sonny is staring at Chad, a smile forming on her face, before saying, "Really? That is so sweet Chad..."

"Oh yes very sweet Chad!" Tawni says, easily brushing it off, "Now let us get back to ME!" She says, as she focuses her attention to her reflection in her phone. Chad and Sonny stare dumbfounded at Tawni.

Sonny then turns to Chad, smiling at him while mouthing 'OKAY' as Chad's expression immediately turns smug and he nods back to her.

"So if Chad's going with you as a REAL date..." Tawni says making Sonny blush, "Who's going to be my fake? But seriously, how can we find a very famous person to go with me and this whole fake date idea 3 days before the bash?"

"It is insulting that you think that is impossible having ME in the room!" Chad says looking genuinely shocked.

"Oh yes... I'm being stupid...and pretty! So, who do you have in mind?" Tawni asks expectantly.

"Let us just keep that as a surprise okay? In which case I do not have to find a lousy gift for you which will take a lot of time and effort from me!" he says, relieved, sliding his hands in to his pockets.

"Okay... I have to go now! Have to get to making your party great!" Sonny smiles brightly, as Tawni walks out waving back at them.

"You know... I just realised..." Sonny starts when Tawni is no longer in sight, "James is thinking of coming to the Sunday fake party and not the actual surprise Saturday party. So technically, he will be here on the day there is NO party!" Sonny says excitedly.

"Oh don't get too excited. If I know James, he will have people who would have already told him about the surprise or even if they do not, on the day of the party, when he hears about it, he'll definitely, however late, make a show!" he replies back lazily.

"Yeah you're probably right..." she says dejectedly as she gets up to leave. Then seeing Chad get up too she says," You seriously coming without me dragging you out?" Sonny laughs as she turns toward Chad.

"Hey! I'm just doing my assigned duty!" Chad replies back as the two of them walk out of the commissary.

**A/N: All right? Please review and give your suggestions!! Thank you so very much for reading :) Will update soon!**

** Never going to get tired of thanking **MeggzLOVESchanny **and** nehudi1 **:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Who is the fake?

**CHAPTER 6: WHO IS THE FAKE?**

2 days before the surprise party and 3 days before the actual party.

"Hey guys! Guys, listen up!" Zora whispers into the phone.

"What's wrong Zora? Why are you whispering?" Sonny asks worriedly.

"What is going on Zora?" came Nico and Grady's voice.

"Her snake is missing, probably!" Chad sniggers.

"Yeah Pooper! It is, and it is on your tail!" Zora whispers back.

"WHAT?" Chad squeals as the others can hear him jumping off his chair.

"It is literally killing me that I cannot laugh out loud!" whispers Zora, her voice sounding strained. Nico and Grady are heartily laughing in the background.

"She is just kidding Chad..." Sonny says impatiently. "What is going on Zora?" she asks, worried

"Well, I am now looking at Tawni snooping around our secret hideout!" Zora replies, though whispering, her voice full of panic.

"What?" Sonny says shocked.

"Oh no!" came Nico's voice.

"This cannot be good..." Grady replies.

"Ha Ha Ha..." comes the sound of Chad's laughter. "That is why you have a secret hideout that is actually hidden!" he says and continues laughing.

"Go stall Zora! We'll be there in a bit!" Sonny says, as she hangs up.

"Stop laughing Chad and get there!" Nico says, as the others hang up.

"Wait… Why would all…?" starts Zora but then realizes the others have hung up. She sighs and heads to Tawni.

* * *

"Hey Tawni!" Zora says, smiling as she nears Tawni. "What are you doing under those stairs?" she asks, looking questioningly at Tawni.

Tawni reciprocates that stare and says, "Somebody told me that the So Random! Cast and Chad were meeting under these stairs frequently..." she drags.

"Ummm... and who is this..." starts Zora when Nico and Grady walk by.

"Oh lookie here!" Grady says happily. Nico stares at him and asks, "Lookie?"

Grady blushes as Nico shakes his head and continues, "So what are you girls doing under the stairs?" he asks, looking from Zora to Tawni.

"Well... I was just..." starts Tawni when Sonny walks in.

"Hey guys! Weird to find you all standing under the stairs..." she says, smiling at them.

"Well… You see..." starts Zora when Chad lazily makes his appearance.

'Oh lord this is like one of those conference calls!' thinks Zora, her expression reading, 'what are ALL of you doing here!'.

"I knew you Randoms were weird but seriously, what are you guys doing under the stairs?" Chad says, playing his part well, earning a smile from Sonny.

"Wait all of you! Let me talk!" says Tawni as she gets all their attention.

"It has come to my notice that the So Random cast and Chad have been meeting under these stairs frequently for the past couple of days. What is going on? What are you all conspiring against me, cause it is pretty obvious you're all jealous of my beauty and talent," Chad grunts here making Sonny nudge him in the stomach. "And I have been nice enough to look past it all this time, so, start talking!" she orders.

"What are you talking about Tawni?" Sonny starts as Nico and Grady look absolutely perplexed and Zora looks bored.

"Who told you this? Zora questions.

"Josh the mail man!" Tawni replies.

"Ah! I new it!" Chad says, smugly smiling at Sonny.

"Why?" Tawni asks confused.

Sonny, picking up from Chad's comment says, "Well you see, he heard about your party and since he was not invited, he got offended. So he is just sending you on a wild goose chase as revenge or something!" she finishes confidently.

"Oh what a jerk!" Tawni exclaims, as Zora nods her head along.

"And I cannot believe you would think I would be doing something with THEM!" Chad says, motioning to the Randoms. "I mean, that by itself should have put you off on the whole rumor!" Chad finishes, looking offended!

"We'll take care of Josh, Tawni, no worries!" says Nico as Grady agrees folding his hands over his chest.

"All right!" I am heading back to the prop house, my mom is waiting for me!" Tawni says, walking away from them.

"Wow! Isn't the cast of so random smart!" Chad says smirking.

"Of course we are!" says Grady grinning wide.

"Sense the tone!" Chad says.

"Why? I thought we handled it pretty well!" Sonny says confused.

"Zora calls to say Tawni is snooping around the "hideout" and you all arrive here, apparently by coincidence. Wait, It gets better... Tawni mentions the whole secret meetings, and you guys handle it by give some lame excuse, AND the best part of it all is, she buys it!" Chad says laughing and shaking his head. "Haven't you guys ever heard of putting two and two together?" Chad asks acting smart.

"I never thought this day would come, but I have to agree with Chad!" Zora says looking at her cast mates.

Sonny, Grady and Nico look a little embarrassed.

"Whatever! I thought we all acted our parts well... you know... looking confused, being perplexed... " Nico says, trying to make it sound better.

"Yeah! Things went on fine!" Grady adds defensively.

Sonny smiles sheepishly. The three of them start walking away when Chad says, "500 hundred dollars for anybody who knows the answer for two plus two!" Chad says laughing.

* * *

At the commissary.

"So, thought more about your gift for Tawni's birthday?" Sonny asks Chad as she sits next to him at the table with a fro-yo.

"Hmm… Not really!" Chad says shrugging.

"Well, are you going to think?" Sonny asks raising her eyebrows.

"You're here. You think. Help." Chad says.

"Okay!" Sonny says excited. "Famous fake boyfriend? Hmm… let's see..." Sonny thinks.

"I know.... Za..." Sonny jumps when Chad says, "Don't even think it!" Chad says warningly.

"Sorry! I forgot how sensitive you are when it concerns HIM!" Sonny says smiling.

"I'm NOT sensitive. Just don't!" Chad says.

"Okay 'Mr. Not-so-sensitive'." Sonny says lowering her voice. Chad continues eating his fro-yo.

Sonny's phone suddenly starts quacking. Chad stares at her, his expression reading 'Too Far Gone'.

"What happened to the moo?" Chad asks.

"My phone still moos. This is just a reminder!" Sonny says happily pulling out her mobile.

She reads the reminder and jumps in her seat excitedly. "What now?" Chad asks curious.

"Derek Whitman!" Sonny says smiling wide. **(A/N: In context with my story 'Sonny with a chance: Chad helps Sonny win a bet!')**

"You have a reminder reminding you of Derek Whitman?" Chad asks raising his eyebrows.

"No silly!" Sonny says laughing, "It's a reminder reminding me about the release of his new film tomorrow, 'The Guardian'. I'm so excited to see it!" Sonny says excitedly.

"Oh yeah! I saw the trailer. It is a thriller and it looks good! I'll tell you what, I'll take you!" Chad says continuing to eat his fro-yo.

Sonny smiles so wide at Chad, he looks up and startles.

"What?" Chad asks.

"You're sweet. I love Derek Whitman. Thank you Chad!" she says smiling at him.

Chad suddenly realises something. Sonny looks at him curiously and asks, "What?"

"Derek Whitman. He's fake!" Chad exclaims.

Sonny looks angry and says, "I cannot believe you think he's fake Chad! Seriously! That too after I just said I love him!"

"No Sonny! He's Tawni's fake! And by the way, I know you meant to say, you love the CDC. It's okay! I forgive you." Chad brushes it off.

"Genius Chad! Awesome idea! Let's see if to works!" she squeals, getting up from her chair.

Chad also gets up and follows her out saying, "That's it? No comments that you think are smart, but really are not?

* * *

"Hello!" comes Derek's voice over the phone.

"Hey Derek! Chad here. How you doing man?" Chad says, while looking weirdly at Sonny as she bobs up and down excitedly next to him.

"Hey man! Long time. Last I saw you at James's party. With Sonny Munroe." Derek replies.

"Oh yeah yeah! She's standing right next to me. She says hi!" Chad says underplaying what Sonny is actually doing.

"I cannot believe he remembers me! Yay!" Sonny says happily doing a little dance.

He covers the phone with his hand and says, "You're kind of hard to forget Sonny!"

"Awww Chad!" she replies, dancing even more.

Chad almost bursts out laughing before remembering Derek was waiting on the phone.

Putting the phone back to his ear he says, "So you nervous about tomorrow man?" he asks.

"Well... you know the drill... cannot control it right? So just crossing my fingers and hoping not to throw up!" Derek laughs.

"Oh yeah! I know what you mean!" Chad lies and then continues, "Well, it's Tawni Hart's Birthday. But it is being celebrated a week earlier, this Saturday actually, at the Studio! We're all throwing her a surprise... Can you make it?" Chad asks and Sonny puts her ear to the phone.

"Yeah sure man! It should be fun! I'm there!" Derek replies and Sonny starts dancing again.

Chad shakes his head at her and says into the phone, "Great man! So, I know this is going to sound pretentious, but I need a favor." Chad says.

"Anything man!" Derek replies.

"Where are you? Sonny and I will come and meet you!" Chad says.

"I'll be at McDonald's in 10. See you there?" Derek asks.

"Done!" Chad replies and the two hang up.

Sonny squeals, "Oh my god! Oh my god! I cannot believe I'm going to meet Derek Whitman! At MacDonald's! Can I just change Chad?" Sonny asks hopefully.

"He said 10 minutes! Plus, you look fine! Let's go!" Chad says walking out.

Sonny follows Chad out chanting, "Oh my god! Oh my god..."

* * *

Chad and Sonny wave as Derek gets into his car and leaves.

"Wow we did it! We did it! Yay!" Sonny squeals as she raises her hand at Chad for a *hi5*.

Chad stares at her, ignoring her gesture, and says, "I did it! And with no help whatsoever from you!"

"What! I did..." Sonny starts.

"What you did do was sit there and mumble incoherently while staring at him the whole time. I am a little offended you know!" he exclaims.

"Well how would you react if your favorite star was sitting with you?" she questions, folding her hands over her chest.

"CDC is always calm, cool and collected Sonny! And besides, you already had a sitting with the guy before... one where he even mentioned being your fan and calling you pretty! And you are always sitting with the world's favorite star… Me! And to me, you seem to have a LOT to say!" he adds.

Sonny sticks her tongue out at Chad and says, "Well, Observe at the party. I am going to be calm, cool and collected!" she imitates.

Chad laughs out really loud and earns a scowl from Sonny, so he says," Sorry! That was just too funny!" and he continues laughing.

"It was very nice of him to agree... yeah I know even he does not like James now, and its getting a little hard to find someone who does, but he so sweetly agreed to go along with our little plan!" Sonny says in a daze.

"Well, yeah! He has always been a sport!" Chad says, laughing at her expression.

"You're a sport too, you know Chad!" Sonny says smiling proudly at him.

"Hmmm… Chad acknowledges nonchalantly and Sonny giggles.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Leave your suggestions :) And thanks a million for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Stupid Chad!

CHAPTER 7 – STUPID CHAD!

A day before the surprise party and 2 days before the fake party.

At the secret hideout.

"I don't believe this!" Zora exclaims.

"Really Chad? Really?" Sonny asks him, laughing out loud.

They are all looking at the folding chairs Chad has placed at the hideout.

"Hey! I figured, if we had to come here everyday, and I have no choice but… this might make it more comfortable." Chad says sounding like a spoiled brat.

"Stupid Chad! You should have thought about this 4 days back, not on the last day of the meeting!" Grady says sitting comfortably on the chair.

"Yeah! Stupid Chad. Can you do anything right man?" Nico says sitting comfortably beside Grady.

"Yeah Stupid Chad! You know this does not exactly help with hiding!" Zora says, making herself comfortable in a chair.

"Oh Unbelievable! Like this "hide" out even does that!" he exclaims throwing his hands up in the air.

"Okay Guys! Why don't we discuss more pressing matters? Like how we are going to get Tawni to come tomorrow all dressed in her birthday clothes?" she asks, looking around at the lot of them.

"Oh... you know... I never even thought about that..." starts Grady.

"Why am I not surprised cloudy?" Chad says lazily, sitting down, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

Nico pats Grady on his shoulder when Zora says, "How about a Rehearsal birthday bash?"

"A what?" Nico questions.

"You know... like rehearsal dinners before weddings. We'll tell Tawni that we have a rehearsal birthday dinner the previous evening so as to make sure everything is fine! It is something that nobody has ever done before... And she would be so very excited about that fact!" she finishes excitedly.

"Yeah she will love it!" Nico says, clapping his hands together.

"And not too many questions will be asked!" Chad laughs, "I mean... who falls for that kind of stuff!" Chad smirks.

"That is one brilliant idea Zora! Absolutely genius!" Sonny grins widely at Zora! "I'll take care of Tawni getting ready! I'll have her home and come to the studio along with her and you guys stand right at the end of the red carpet screaming 'SURPRISE'! It would be so great! I'll keep you all informed with frequent texts and, when I can, calls!" she beams around at them and then continues, "We have any way arranged for a white limo for her, so we'll arrive in that."

"Sounds great!" They mumble.

"Wait! That means I don't get to pick you up!" Chad realises opening his eyes and standing up.

"Why do you have to pick whom up?" Grady asks confused.

Chad stares at Grady before turning to Sonny and saying, "It's a first date, I will be going against traditions and customs if I DON'T pick you up!"

"Awww Chad... " Sonny starts but is interrupted by ALL of her cast mates.

"First what?" Nico exclaims.

"You guys are going out?" Grady squeals looking from Chad to Sonny.

Zora laughs and says, "Awesome! Now is the perfect time for you to put that leash around him Sonny!" and she laughs harder.

"I don't understand... " Nico continues.

"Since when?" Grady asks Sonny.

"And why?" Nico asks genuinely surprised.

Zora still continues laughing and says, "So, when do you want to borrow them?"

The three continue when Chad mutters to a Sonny, "Okay! Now I understand why you find these mumblings annoying!" he finishes and then yells, "ENOUGH!"

The cast shut up and Chad continues, "Nico, what's not to understand? People like each other, they go out. Grady, since when? Really? Did you not here the part of it being the First date? AND Zora, enough with the leash jokes already. I'm getting really tired of them!" he finishes in a huff and folds his hands.

Sonny smiles sheepishly and says in a high pitch voice, "Okay! That's settled..." she drags looking embarrassed.

Chad leans toward Sonny and mutters, "The outbursts are a LOT of fun though!" he grins as she laughs, "Yeah! I know!"

"Nico, you know what this means?" Grady asks mysteriously.

"Mmm Hmm... " Nico replies eyeing Chad. The two of them stand in front of him, fold their hands and Nico says, "You pull any Chad Dylan Pooper moves on her... " and Grady continues, "or do anything that hurts her... " and they both chorus, "We will hunt you down, and kick your ass!"

Chad laughs and says, "Yeah! Sure guys!"

"I have the best guys in my life!" Sonny says beaming at the three of them.

"Okay! How about if Sonny speaks to Tawni about this, tell her we'll send the limo and Tawni can come by herself. In which case... Sonny can be there for yelling surprise... and Chad can pick her up!" Nico adds in an undertone.

They all nod, agree and sit quietly for a few seconds.

"You guys..." Sonny starts slowly, "this is the last decision we'll be making in this club. All the food, decorations, guests, everything has been taken care of! Oh my god..." she says, as she smiles around at all of them.

Chad whose eyes were closed by that time suddenly opens wide as he comprehends what Sonny said. He suddenly jumps up and shouts, "YAY!"

"Oh yeah..." Nico says, biting his lower lip, ignoring Chad.

Chad is still dancing around.

"This is kind of sad..." Grady mumbles, ignoring Chad.

Still dancing.

"I liked the sneaking..." Zora says, looking down, ignoring Chad.

Still dancing.

"Group hug!" Sonny exclaims as they all huddle in, when Chad suddenly stops and looks horrified.

"Come on in Chad!" Sonny says, smiling from on top of the group's head.

"What! No way! CDC does not do group hugs! Eww... Nah uh!" he says shaking his head, "And what, are you all in 6th grade? Or a football team or..." he continues when Sonny pulls him into the hug!

* * *

Sonny enters her dressing room and asks Tawni, "Hey, what's going on?"

"What's going on is I'm trying to pick my party dress." she replies looking at two dresses she is holding up in her hand.

"So, the group and I have something planned and we really wish you'll go with it!" Sonny says playing her part.

"What is it?" Tawni asks.

"Well you know how rehearsal dinners work right?" Sonny asks and Tawni replies, "Sure!"

"Well, we want to hold a rehearsal dinner for your party. We thought it's something you'll like and it's never been done before!" Sonny rushes.

"Wow! That's brilliant! And I'll be the first person ever to have a rehearsal dinner for a birthday party! I love it Sonny! You guys are the best!" Tawni says smiling happily, "Tawni Hart hold the first EVER birthday rehearsal dinner! I can already see the headlines!" Tawni exclaims, holding her hands showing the BIG picture!

"So, what do you think I should wear tomorrow?" she asks holding up the two dresses.

Sonny looks at the red one and the yellow one. She likes the yellow but if she says yellow, she knows that Tawni will go with the red, so she says, "Red!"

Tawni smiles and says, "Yellow it is! Thanks Sonny!"

* * *

"Hey guys!" Sonny says cheerily into the phone.

"Hey Sonny! What happened?" comes Nico's eager voice.

""Did she buy it?" Grady asks worried.

"Sonny I know you are calling to say she bought the whole thing... I never doubted for a moment that she would not!" Chad laughs and suddenly changes, "I thought these things would be over from now!" Chad whines over the line.

"I already know!" Zora laughs creepily.

"Stick a sock in it Cooper!" Nico says as Grady starts laughing.

"Well... you have no..." Chad starts angrily when Sonny interrupts all of the.

"Guys Guys! Stop it... I do not want another outburst from me. I am in a very happy right now. We've taken care of everything, handled it all smoothly, nothing left pending except that we have the greatest time at the party! I cannot wait!" Sonny exclaims happily.

"Woohoo!" Grady shouts into the phone.

"Yeah all right!" Nico cheers excitedly.

"See you guys tomorrow at 5!" Sonny says smiling.

"I've to go find myself a date... later!" Zora hangs up.

"Probably that snake!" Chad laughs.

"Oh cut it out with the snake Chad!" Nico says.

"Why would I..." starts Chad.

"It is just so..."starts Grady.

"It is getting very..." starts Nico.

Sonny laughs and says, "Yeah all right! Buh-Bye!" and hangs up.

She sees that she has 2 new messages, and as she is checking them she gets a call. Chad's face is smiling up at her from the phone and she grins widely as she answers the phone.

"Hey Chad!" She says cheerily.

"Hey Sonny! So I'll pick you up at 0430?" he asks.

"Oh yeah! That would be great!" she exclaims.

"Good!" he says lazily.

"Good!" she smiles brightly.

"So we're good?" he asks, now smiling too.

"Oh we're so good!" she laughs and continues, "I am very excited about tomorrow Chad!"

"Me too..." he says seriously, smiling into the phone.

After about 2 seconds of comfortable silence, Chad says haughtily, getting his 'I-am-CDC-I-am-the-best' tone, "Yeah, who would not be if they were going out with CDC!"

Sonny starts laughing and says, "Stupid Chad!"

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I think 2 more chapters and it'll be done :) Thank you for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The real party part 1

**CHAPTER 8: The Real Party – PART I**

The day of the party.

Sonny gets out of bed smiling and thinking about the day to come. While she brushes her teeth, she mentally checks if everything has been taken care off. She then goes over what she has to do and stores a reminder for herself: 'Avoid Mandy'. She does not want to cause a scene and steal Tawni's "thunder".

While eating breakfast, she gets a text from Chad.

Chad: _Hey Sonny! Ready for the big date!_

Sonny smiles before replying,

Sonny: _Not really Chad, considering I have 7 hours more :P_

Chad: _Funny... I heard the guy is Tween Weekly's No.1 Heartthrob._

Sonny:_ Oh no no! I'm not going out with Zac Efron, I'm going out with Chad Dylan Cooper, No.1 Jerkthrob :D_

Chad: _NOT Cool Sonny! I'm hurt!_

Sonny: _I'm glad it's not Zac Efron. Helps? :)_

Chad: _Only if you mean it!_

Sonny: _From the bottom of my heart :)_

Chad: _What's with the emoticons?_

Sonny: _You don't use emoticons? :0_

Chad: _Ummm... No! DUH!_

Sonny: _There's nothing 'DUH' about it Chad :P You know you never actually know what people are conveying or feeling in a message and I think emoticons help. That's why I use emoticons :)_

Chad: WOW.... _Long message Sonny! Didn't really read it!_

Sonny: _I'm sure you did! :)_

Chad: _Did not!_

Sonny: _Did too! :D_

Chad: _Did not!_

Sonny: _Did too! :P_

...

You know the drill!!

* * *

Sonny picks out her favorite gown. It is an aqua blue dress that swirls at the bottom, right above her knees, with spaghetti straps for the shoulder. It is the best dress she owns. By 3:45, she is dressed. At 3:50, the doorbell rings.

Sonny opens the door and says, "You're early!"

"You're pretty!" Chad says smiling.

Sonny laughs, hiding her blush and looks him up and down. He's dressed in a black tux and looks strikingly handsome. "You clean up good too!" Sonny says smiling back at him.

"I always look good Sonny!" Chad says, putting his hands in his pockets as Sonny starts laughing. "We ready to go?" Chad asks her, offering his arm.

She takes it, smiles up at him and says, "Yes! We are!"

* * *

They arrive at the scene of crime.

Sonny and Chad get out of the car. Sonny's phone moos. She picks it up and says, "Hello!"

Tawni sounds very worried. She says, "Sonny, do you think I'm making the right choice with my gown for the rehearsal. I'm not sure."

"Don't be so dramatic Tawni. It's a beautiful dress." Sonny says brushing the matter off.

"It's my life, and you're asking me not to be dramatic!!" Tawni squeals with disbelief.

Sonny decides to play along. "Tawni. You like both of it. If tonight's dress is not perfect, tomorrow's will be. And if today's is perfect... so will tomorrow's." And then she frowns because that did not make any sense.

"Thanks Sonny! You're the best!" Tawni says hanging up.

Sonny hangs up, confused, and then brushes it off. She looks around at the decorations. The whole place is lit with small yellow bulbs with a huge lit sign reading TAWNI TOWN. There's a red carpet that starts at the parking area and flows until the place where the cake will be placed. There are wooden tables and benches for the people to sit on and a wooden platform placed at the center for dancing. The food table is placed to the right, the drinks to the left and the DJ beside it.

Chad by then has walked around the whole area and comes to stand next to her with his hands in his pocket and says,"You've done an awesome job Sonny! I have to say this, and I don't say it a lot, especially about a party thrown by So random..."

"I get it!" Sonny says with a 'move-on please' expression.

"Well, I think it's going to be a great party! It looks very promising. And I have to say, very unique setting!" Chad says giving the place a scan.

"We discussed all this Chad, at our meetings!" Sonny says confused.

"And you actually thought I was paying attention!" Chad laughs, ridiculous.

"Well... Yeah!" she drags.

"Did you Sonny? Did you really?" he says smiling at her at which she scowls back at him.

"Well, now at least I have a career to fall back on if acting does not work out!" she says admiring the place.

"Don't you have any other talents? Like, I don't know... maybe music." Chad says looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Why did you say music?" Sonny asks curiously.

"I've noticed that guitar in your dressing room!" Chad admits sheepishly.

Sonny looks up at him with a smile and says," I'm pleasantly surprised. You are more observant than I have given you credit for Chad!"

Chad smiles at her with a shrug.

"I'm ready to bet that there are a lot of things about you that are going to surprise me... pleasantly!" Sonny says.

"I'm sure there are!" Chad says at which Sonny bursts out laughing.

"So... when can I hear it?" Chad asks looking at her.

"Hear what?" she questions.

"A song! From you!" he says looking expectant.

"How about..." she says and he raises his eyebrows, "never!" she finishes.

"Oh Come on Sonny! It will not be a balanced relationship if only one person can get pleasantly surprised by the other!" Chad says whining.

"Relationship?" Sonny asks smiling at Chad. He clears his throat... twice.

"Well... yeah!" he says.

"Okay!" she says smiling and looks away.

"Okay?" he asks looking at her.

"Okay!" she replies smiling back at him.

Nico and Grady run toward them.

"The photographers have started to arrive. The press have started to arrive. There are some fans too. So the whole red carpet scene is working out really well." Nico says excited.

"The music department is also ready. We have asked them to start playing by 4 30. Which is in the next 5 minutes!" Grady finishes out of breath.

"Great job guys!" Sonny finishes and Zora arrives next to them dressed in her security outfit. She has binoculars in her hand,

"Sonny. I will be positioned at the west wing of the terrace at 17 15 hours. 'Mission: Mandy watch' will commence at the same time. I will call you when it's code red!" she says very formally.

"Great! Thanks Zora! But you seriously don't have to do ALL That! Just keep her busy. That's enough. Plus Chad's there!" Sonny finishes.

"Yeah! I am!" he says smiling.

"Don't go snooping around in the terrace okay!" Sonny says laughing.

"Damn! I was looking forward to it! One more thing. She called and said she'll be late. Something about a cat!" Zora says walking away dejectedly.

"Could this day get any better!" she mutters to Chad, smiling.

"Okay guys! Tawni will be here within an hour. Guests will start arriving in half an hour. I'll make sure the food's taken care off. We should all greet the guests and tell them to yell 'Surprise' really loud! All right?" Sonny says excitedly.

* * *

Its 5:28. The cake has been set. Food's been taken care off. Guests have all taken their positions. Derek Whitman, Chad and the So Random cast are all standing out front. The whole place is buzzing with excitement for the night to come. What makes it even better: James and Mandy have not yet shown, both definitely wanting to make it fashionably late!

5:30

Tawni's limo arrives. Derek Whitman opens the door for an amazed, mouth open in shock, yet a pretty Tawni as she gazes speechlessly at Derek. And all at once, the crowd yells 'SURPRISE' and the photographers go CRAZY!

* * *

**A/N: I know this update took a little longer... very sorry about that! :) What do you think? About Chad asking Sonny to sing, I thought I'll pin it to my story 'Sonny with a chance to sing!' but then thought otherwise. One more chapter to go! Thanks a million for reading. Also, Thank you **channygirl33 ** for the review :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The real party part 2

THE REAL PARTY – PART II

Still the day of the party

Tawni was ecstatic. No, scratch that. She was in euphoria. There were a lot of pictures taken, giving her a lot of opportunities to flip her hair. After that, she saw the decorations - Tawni Town and almost passed out. All scream, "Happy Birthday Tawni!"

Tawni looks over at Sonny, and then gives her a very excited hug and says, "Thank you so much for all this Sonny! Thank you! It's unbelievable! You could not have given me anything better in the world! It's beautiful."

Then she turns seriously and says, "I do not know how you are going to top my next year gift with this... it is going to be very hard!" she exaggerates.

Sonny laughs and says, "It was fun planning it. A lot of people helped do this. I will tell you in detail later. Right now, I would like you to meet Derek Whitman."

Derek Whitman takes Tawni's hand and says, "Happy Birthday Tawni. I know this might be a bit forward, also considering that this is your party, but I have to ask. Would you be my date tonight?"

Chad says, "Smooth Dude!"

Tawni smiles and says, "Very charming! I would love to. Thank you. And I stand corrected Sonny. I do NOT think you can out do yourself EVER!"

Sonny laugs and says, "This was all Chad!"

"You're damn right it was. You should have seen her. She was tongue-tied and speechless and no help at all!" Chad says.

"Hey, I thought it was sweet!" Derek says smiling at Sonny.

"Channel the sweet talk that way man!" Chad says moving his hands toward Tawni.

"This is all amazing you guys! And very nice of you to accept Derek. Considering I just wanted to show James!" Tawni says smiling.

"Wow! You're awfully a lot not-like-you!" Sonny says looking curiously at Tawni.

Tawni looks over at her and says, "You're right Sonny! I'm letting this party get to my head!" she says seriously and walks away with Derek who starts laughing.

Sonny laughs and says, "She is so happy. I'm so happy!"

Chad looks curiously at her and says, "What song is that?"

Sonny narrows her eyes at Chad but before she replies, she gets a text from Zora.

Zora: Mandy will be here in 2. Hide!

Sonny says, "Zora says Mandy will be here in 2 minutes."

"Okay! Let's go get something to eat!" Chad says dragging her to the other end of the party.

A few minutes later.

At the corner most table.

"You're not really worried about seeing Mandy, are you?" Chad asks Sonny seriously.

"Of course not. I find the whole thing very petty. Tawni's just close to her, and I don't want Mandy creating a scene. That's all. Also, you helped a lot with the situation at the time!" Sonny says smiling at him.

"Of course I did!" Chad says smugly. "That's called stating the obvious!" he says and then pauses and says, "Don't stop stating the obvious!

Sonny laughs and says, "Sure Chad!" when she gets a text message.

Nico: Mandy won't be coming anywhere near the back any time soon. So don't worry. We have her occupied.

Sonny passes her phone to Chad and he reads the text.

"Good, cause I was just about to ask you to dance!" Chad says holding out his hand.

Sonny and Chad are dancing when Chad says, "Mandy alert!"

Chad walks in front of her and Sonny stands hidden behind him. He starts edging his way, moving sideways, keeping his right foot then the sliding the left. Sonny follows him, staying hidden.

Mandy sees Chad and looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing Cooper?" she asks at which Chad halts and so does Sonny, crouching so Mandy can't see her.

"Hey! You're that ex-random! What's your name again? Candy?" Chad asks thinking.

"It's Mandy!" she says annoyed.

"What's that? Sandy? Isn't that a dog's name?" he says and pauses looking at her and then smirks and says, "Suits you just fine!"

She scowls and bites her teeth saying, "It's Mandy."

"Whatever! All sounds the same to me!" he says arrogantly.

"How come Tawni even invited you?" she asks looking at him angrily.

"You know Trudy..." Chad pauses, while he puts his hands into his pockets and tries not to laugh as he hears Sonny sniggering behind him, "I could ask you the same thing!"

Mandy glares at him and says, "I forgot how annoying you are!"

"And I forgot who you are!" Chad promptly replies and Sonny almost bursts out laughing behind him.

Mandy stomps her feet and Chad says, "Very mature. I suggest anger management!"

"I suggest shutting up!" she yells at him.

"I'm afraid you cannot possible achieve that!" he says and then adds, "Maybe with some super glue!"

At this Mandy looks very angry, looks around, and then storms off.

Sonny comes out from behind him laughing. She has tears in her eyes. Between laughing breaks she says, "That was amazing Chad! You were amazing!"

"All for you Munroe!" he says smiling, not so modestly.

"Well, you're my hero!" she says looking at him.

"Stating the obvious!" he says smiling.

"Okay! It's time to cut the cake! But I still have to hide behind you." Sonny says happily.

"Let's get on with it then!" Chad says and they get the whole group's attentions after speaking with Nico, Grady and Zora.

Everybody gather around the cake and Tawni is in front of it with a huge knife that has a red bow tied at it's handle. The whole gathering starts singing 'Happy Birthday' and the tune is played on the speakers.

Everybody cheers as Tawni looks for Sonny and feeds her the piece of cake.

James Conroy shows up as Tawni feeds Zora and she sees him, she promptly takes another piece and feeds Derek Whitman.

After the cake cutting, people get back to their dancing and eating as James and his girlfriend walk towards Tawni and Derek as Sonny takes her place next to them with Chad.

"Happy Birthday Tawni! You're looking good!" James says and notices that Derek puts his hand around Tawni as she smiles and thanks him.

"So you're both an item huh?" he asks eyeing them and then notices Sonny as Chad loops his arm around hers.

"You both too?" James asks looking at them incredulously.

"What's with the looks James?" Sonny asks him as his girlfriend clears her throat.

The four of them look at her politely as James continues to stare at Sonny and Tawni.

Then they turn to look at James hoping he'll realise that he's forgetting something, rather someone.

"Aren't you forgetting something James?" Tawni asks looking at him expectantly.

"Yes! I am! I'm forgetting why I broke up with you and you!" he says looking from Tawni to Sonny.

Sonny and Tawni looks disgustingly at him but before either of them say anything, his girlfriend says, "Man! You're SUCH a JeRk!" and she storms off.

The four of them look pretty pleased at this as Tawni says, "Thanks James. That expression on your face is priceless... its a lovely gift... thank you so very much!"

James looks at her raising his eyebrows and says, "So wanna get back together?"

Tawni looks at him with a 'Are-you-serious?' expression and she and Derek walk away.

James, still undeterred, turns to Sonny by which time Chad drags her away.

"He's unbelievable! He was going to ask you!" Chad says annoyed.

"He's a jerk!" Sonny says looking annoyed too.

"You're stating the obvious. NOW it is unnecessary!" Chad says as Sonny looks up at him quizzically.

After the party, at 10 pm., the So random cast, Chad and Derek are sitting at one of the wooden tables and eating cake and drinking Coke.

Sonny then raises her glasses as a toast and says, "Here's to a successful execution of 'Mission: Hold Tawni a surprise party but it should be a week before her birthday so it will be a real surprise'!"

They all raise their glasses as Tawni says, "Excuse me?"

And Nico says, "That's the name of the 'surprise party' planning club!"

"Seriously? That's what you came up with?" Tawni asks raising her eyebrows.

"Right? Right?" Chad asks with a 'see-I-told-you' tone looking toward Sonny.

"Why are you guys so hung up over the name!" Sonny asks and then says, "Let's move on from it!"

"You have to agree Sonny! It's a bad name!" Zora says matter-of-factly.

"Fine! Agreed! Move on!" Sonny says desperately.

"Yeah Sonny! Seriously! What were you thinking when you came up with the title 'Mission: Hold Tawni a surprise party but it should be a week before her birthday so it will be a real surprise'?" Tawni asks accusingly.

Sonny crunches up her face and says, "Exactly that!"

"Anyway, happy birthday Tawni. Hope this is everything you wanted!" Nico says raising his glass.

"And hope you loved the music!" Grady says raising his.

"And hope it was a surprise!" Zora says, "and felt that security was good!" she adds and raises her glass.

Tawni says, "Awww… you guys! You're going to make me cry! This was perfect! Thank you! It was everything and more than I could have imagined or asked for!" she says smiling as she raises her glass. "Cheers!" and everybody cheer and drink up their coke.

"So, where did you guys hold your meetings?" Derek asks curiously.

Before Sonny responds, Chad says, "Let me answer that! Derek, where do YOU think someone can hold secret meetings in a studio!"

"Well, how about at Marshall's office?" Derek asks.

"No!" Chad says.

"What about the set of the Teen Gladiators?" Derek checks.

"Nope!"

"Janitors closet?" Derek questions.

"No!"

"Vent?" he asks

"No!"

"Here! The parking lot!"

"No!"

"Toilet?" Derek asks and the whole gang look at him weirdly.

"God No!"

"Copy room? Mail room?"

"No!"

"In your dressing room?" he asks hopefully.

"I wish!" Chad responds wistfully.

"Oh! Just tell him already!" Zora yells.

"Fine! Fine! It was under a stairway!" he says dramatically.

"Under a stairway?" Derek asks raising his eyebrows.

"Under a stairway!" Chad affirms.

"Seriously?" Derek asks looking unconvinced.

"Why would I want to even joke about that?" Chad asks shuddering. "Actually, I could. Cause it is the biggest joke ever!"

"Oh! He's just being the drama-pants he is most of the time!" Grady says shrugging.

"Yeah! It was not that bad!" Nico says as Chad scoffs.

"I liked it even more just because it made Chad miserable!" Zora adds as Chad glares at her.

"But we can't forget that he came even when he clearly hated it so much!" Sonny says smiling at Chad.

"That's right!" The three of them grumble.

Chad looks over at Sonny with a grin and she grins back at him.

"So Tawni! Do I get to take you on a real date or what?" Derek asks her.

"I thought you would never ask!" Tawni says looking at him.

"Awww… this is awesome. We helped two people get together!" Sonny says grinning at Derek and Tawni and then looking over at Chad.

"WE did not help anybody! I did!" he says stressing very hard on the WE and I.

A whole year later.

At Sonny's surprise birthday party that was held ON her birthday.

Tawni raises her glass and says, "To a successful execution of 'Mission: Sonshine"!

"Awww… that's a sweet name! Chad, did you come up with it?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah! Its just that it suits you so perfectly... but I mostly wanted to show you what a REAL cool name for a mission sounds like!" he says smugly.

Sonny looks at Tawni and says, "It's been a whole year! You'd THINK he'd forget it! But NO!" she finishes exasperatedly, dragging out the No.

**A/N: Hey guys... so so so so sorry for the delay... so sorry... was caught up in assignments and projects... hope you like this last chapter...!! :)**


End file.
